One of the most difficult problems in repairing or modifying engines is gaining access to the various components of the engine. Typically, people working on motorcycle engines simply leave the engines mounted in the motorcycle frame. This is necessary to be able to start and operate the engine for testing. This method forces the mechanic to work in an uncomfortable position, and inhibits access to many parts of the engine.
To overcome these difficulties, the engine may have to be removed from the motorcycle frame. In this case, the engine is then generally simply laid on a bench, where it is subject to undesired movement when sufficient force is applied. The engine may be bolted into a small stationary mounting frame to overcome this drawback, but there is then no means available to test the engine. In order to start and operate the engine, it has to be reinstalled into the motorcycle frame. Clearly this can be a serious shortcoming if numerous tests are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine stand that provides easy access to a motorcycle engine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a starter mechanism so that the engine can be started while still mounted in the stand.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an engine stand that provides a means of fuel and lubricant supply, so that the engine can be operated in the stand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a stand that allows portability of the engine.